Loss
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "She had taken the one thing that had become important to him in this strange new world that he knew nothing about. Diego." Oneshot. Riley/Diego. Slash.


**WARNING: SLASH! Don't like, don't read!**

**Again, there's no excuse. Just… just read for yourself. *face palm***

Riley Biers hated himself. The kind of deep, passionate self-loathing that if he were human, he probably would've killed himself over, just so he wouldn't have to look at himself day after day. And it was all because of her.

She was the one that did this to him. She took away his whole life -everything that was important to him- was just gone. And he'd never get it back. Then, on top of everything else she had done to him, she took away the one thing that had become important to him in this new world that he knew nothing about.

Diego.

He winced at the thought of his name. Before this night, he would've smiled when he thought of the other boy and their secret meetings filled with secret and forbidden kisses.

Those nights would never happen again.

Another strong surge of pain ripped through him. She ruined _everything_ for him. He hated her, hated her with every fiber in his being. He didn't even know why he was still sticking around. It wasn't for her.

He knew he seemed frantic when he got back to where the newborns were staying. One of them noticed how different he was acting. Bree. The one that always hung out with Fred. He broke up a fight and warned them that if things like that kept happening, he'd tear them apart limb from limb and burn each part individually.

He went to his room and sat on the bed that was there when he found it. Diego, the one person he was quite possibly in love with, was gone. Just like that. And he couldn't have done anything to stop it. Her mind had been made up.

He closed his eyes and was taken back to an hour and a half earlier, when the hell-hole that became his existence as of now started.

"_RILEY!" Diego called, running after him. Riley stopped walking his way to Victoria's hideout and waited, a smile forming on his lips at the voice of the younger boy._

"_Hey," Riley said, kissing the other boy once he had caught up, but Diego quickly pulled away. Riley looked at him confusedly. Diego never pulled away when he kissed him. Something was wrong. He could already tell._

"_Later." Diego promised. "I have to tell you something. She's been lying to you, Ry. She's been lying to all of us."_

_Riley was shocked. Of all the things his… boyfriend could've said, that was the most shocking. "What? How do you know?"_

"_Bree and I were hunting and the sun started rising so we hid, naturally, and I stuck my hand out of our hideout -don't ask me why. Curiosity, maybe?- and nothing happened. I mean, I sparkled or something like that, but that was it."_

_Riley was incredulous. "Why did you do that? You could've _died_!"_

"_But I _didn't_. And Riles, do you know what this means? She's using us. She's sentencing us to death and she doesn't even care."_

_One look into Diego's eyes and Riley knew he was telling the truth. Diego wouldn't lie, especially not about something that their existences depended on. "Then what do we do, Diego? What _can _we do?"_

_Diego thought for a moment. "We have to tell the others and get out of here. Fast. She can figure something else out, something that doesn't involve us."_

_Riley nodded. "We'll leave tonight. And we can go somewhere together and we can just be together. How does that sound?"Diego smiled. "That sounds good, Ri. So, so good."_

"_Yes, 'Ry' that sounds good. Except that it's not going to happen." A female voice said, stepping out of the shadows. Diego hissed and crouched into an attack position. Riley watched his boyfriend nervously. He knew that if they fought, she would inevitably win._

_Victoria growled back but didn't crouch. "How dare you? How dare you come in here and try to tell Riley those lies! We're partners. I wouldn't lie to him. He understands how upset I am about losing James. He compares it now to losing you."_

_That caught Diego off guard, which was what she had been aiming to do. He straightened a little, but was still very much in a crouch. He turned to Riley. "Did you say that?"_

_Riley nodded, watching Victoria. "Yeah, but I didn't think… it was awhile ago…" He stammered. He couldn't believe Victoria was bringing up his feelings for Diego, not that the other boy didn't know them already. It was just never discussed._

"_Riley, can I talk to you for a second, privately?" Victoria asked. The eighteen-year-old nodded and they disappeared into the forest, running a few miles away before they were out of Diego's earshot._

_As soon as they had stopped, Victoria said, "We have to kill him, Riley. He's starting to get paranoid. I know you love him, but we have to do it."_

_Riley unintentionally hissed at the redhead, the thought of _killing _Diego not registering in his mind. "Victoria, no. I'll reason with him. Please don't kill him. I'll get him to understand, I promise. Just don't kill him."Victoria closed her eyes. "It's too late. Not matter what, he'll always be suspicious. It has to happen, Riley. Please understand.""No! _You_ should understand, I mean, after losing James the way you did to the Cullens? Don't take him from me, Victoria, please."_

_She sighed. "I have to. End of discussion. And Riley? Say nothing.""Can I - can I at least say goodbye?" He choked out. He couldn't believe she was really going to kill him. Or rather, he didn't _want _to believe it._

_She nodded. "Five minutes."_

_He ran back to Diego as fast as he could and hugged him. "She's going to kill you." He whispered, so softly regular human ears wouldn't hear it. "But it's not too late. We have five minutes. We can still get away."_

_Diego shook his head. "I know. But I'm not going to run. I'm not afraid of her. Besides, right now, she's just going to kill me. If we run and get caught, it'll be the both of us dead. And I couldn't deal with that -knowing that you died trying to protect me- even in death." Diego kissed him, passionately. "I love you. So much."_

_Riley kissed him back. "I love you, too."_

_Victoria came out of the shadows. "Riley, it's time._

_He nodded and looked at Diego, who nodded at him, silently giving him permission to leave. He hugged and kissed him one last time before running off._

_He only heard Diego scream once before he was out of earshot._

Riley opened his eyes. He was sure that if he was still human, he would be crying. He wanted to die. He hated that he had given in, even if Diego understood. He still should've fought harder. He felt like he had given up on him, on them. He hated feeling that way.

As he laid there, on that pathetic excuse for a bed, he made a decision. When the fight happened, he was going to die. He didn't want to live without Diego, and thanks to the fight, he wouldn't have to. When the fight came he was going to get himself killed.

So he could be with Diego again.

_Fin._

**So… yeah. I can't really explain myself. These two just seemed like SUCH an obvious AU pairing, given how upset Riley was when Victoria actually killed Diego (granted I know it was because he was a good fighter and one of the people Riley was closer to, but still). Anyways, what did y'all think? Leave a review!**

**Oh, and if you liked this, please go check out my Embry/Lizzie fic, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. I just occasionally borrow them from time to time. But yeah, Stephenie Meyers is the actual owner. Not I.**


End file.
